


Child's Play

by liss99



Category: Bridgerton (TV), Bridgerton Series - Julia Quinn
Genre: I'm obsessed with Violet, The In-Laws, i want to be a bridgerton, these siblings are stupid and their spouses are over it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29348598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liss99/pseuds/liss99
Summary: For the eight Bridgerton siblings, fighting about which one of them was their mother’s favorite was a popular pastime.
Relationships: Anthony Bridgerton/Kate Sheffield, Colin Bridgerton/Penelope Featherington, Daphne Bridgerton/Simon Basset, Eloise Bridgerton/Phillip Crane, Francesca Bridgerton/Michael Stirling, Hyacinth Bridgerton/Gareth St. Clair, Lucy Abernathy/Gregory Bridgerton, Sophie Beckett/Benedict Bridgerton
Comments: 20
Kudos: 246





	Child's Play

For the eight Bridgerton siblings, fighting about which one of them was their mother’s favorite was a popular pastime. 

Anthony would say he was the favorite because he was the first. 

Benedict believed he was mother’s favorite because he was the most handsome. 

Colin assumed that it was he who was the most cherished as he was the most obliging. 

Daphne, as the firstborn daughter and first sibling to marry, bespoke that she was clearly the favorite. 

Eloise claimed she was the funniest child, and that was why she was of course the favorite. 

Francesca, with her resolute independence, obviously believed she was the favorite. 

Gregory, being the youngest son, thought that gave him the most special place in his mother’s heart. 

Hyacinth, of course, being the baby of the brood, would never let her siblings think they stood any chance against her. 

For the eight individuals that married into the Bridgerton Family, however, this game was anything but fun. Listening to their spouses bicker with each other about who Violet’s favorite was was an exhausting ordeal. So much so, one evening, following a family dinner and after the children had all been put to bed, the Bridgerton in-laws decided it was time for the Bridgerton siblings to get a taste of their own medicine. 

“Attention, dear family!” Simon announced as he raised a glass of champagne. “I want it to be known here and forevermore, that as the person to give Violet her first grandchild, I am clearly her favorite child-in-law.”

Kate’s eyes glimmered with anticipation as she rose for her turn, trying desperately to act as though she had no idea this was coming. 

“Preposterous!” she exclaimed dramatically. “I married her firstborn and took over her role as Lady Bridgerton, something we all know Violet wanted for a long time.”

Anthony rolled his eyes at his wife's claim as she finished her performance. 

“Obviously that makes me the favorite.”

“Well, you didn’t name a grandchild after her did you, dear Kate?” Sophie said. Her poker face was much better than Kate’s. “One would think honoring her with a namesake would make me the favorite.”

Benedict first looked to his wife, then to his brother, then to his brother’s wife. Kate and Sophie were doing an excellent job feigning anger at one another. The brothers had never known their wives to be cross with each other, they were always the best of friends. Anthony looked like he was about to interject as Penelope rose, attempting to deflect back to the ruse. 

“Seeing as Colin did not spend more than a month or two staying put in England before he married me, I would say I am Violet’s favorite for keeping her son around longer.”

Colin jovially gave his wife a look as he sunk into the sofa he was sitting on. The rest of the Bridgerton siblings looked at each other in confusion, not quite sure what to make of the situation. Violet just smirked to herself and took another sip of her champagne as she said, “do go on!” 

Knowing it was his turn, Phillip made a loud sigh and then spoke. 

“One would assume that after six rejected proposals and only the prospect of spinsterhood, being the one to finally woo Eloise would make me the favorite.” 

Eloise jumped off the sofa and moved toward her husband, but was cut off by Michael rising and ushering her back to the couch as he delivered his line. 

“Ah my brothers and sisters, I believe I am the one who most often compliments our dear Violet on her beauty and grace,” he said with a wink towards the dowager viscountess. “Besides, I helped Frannie out of her despair...how could Violet not love me the most for that.”

Simon and Phillip shouted out the planned hollerings of disagreement the group had discussed, hoping it would cause the Bridgertons to truly believe what was happening. 

This was Gareth’s cue to make known his sentiments. 

“We all know how lovingly difficult Hyacinth is, and if it weren’t for me, she would still be annoying Violet incessantly,” he said, making sure to hold his wife’s hand lovingly at the same time. “That alone would surely make me the favorite.”

“But of course, I was the one to marry Gregory, completing the eight Bridgerton marriages Violet so hoped for,” Lucy, the newest member of the troupe, delivered. “That absolutely makes me her favorite.”

Anthony, Benedict, Colin, Daphne, Eloise, Francesca, Gregory, and Hyacinth were all staring at their spouses with dumbfounded looks, then slowly, not wanting to be the first to break the tension, they looked at each other. 

It was Colin who first punctured the invisible shield of discomfort. 

“I’ve no idea what brought this on, but I must say,” he began, attempting to mediate, “there is no need for you all to fight about which of you mother loves the most.”

Kate, enraptured with the devious game, innocently sauntered to Colin. 

“Oh? There isn’t? Odd.”

“What do you mean odd, wife?” Anthony said, not wishing for his wife to be the one to throw the first punch, something he knew she would do. 

“I think what Kate is trying to say, is that we just assumed we must fight for your mother’s attention, seeing as that is what you all do,” Penelope said with a devilish grin. 

“All. Of. The. Time,” Michael added on. 

“Oh that is ridiculous, we do not fight about mother’s affection,” Eloise said while staring at the ground, as if it was a puzzle she couldn’t figure out. 

“Eloise just an hour ago you and Benedict were arguing about who your mother came to visit out in the country more!” Sophie told her sister-in-law. 

“Sophie do not get involved in this nonsense,” Benedict said under his breath. 

Simon heard him, however, and before Daphne could stop him, he added proverbial fuel to the proverbial fire. 

“Ah, but it was your wife, Benedict, that suggested this in the first place,” he said, enjoying himself far too much. 

“Suggested what?” Gregory asked, frustrated by the ordeal. 

“Sophie merely suggested we show you what it is like to hear your bickering,” Lucy announced to the room. 

Hyacinth, who had been silent for a while, made sounds of indignation. Francesca just muttered, “So you all made the whole thing up?”

“We only wished for you fools to see how blessed you are to have a mother such as Violet,” Phillip said, finally giving up the group’s motive. 

“And your dear mother was in on it,” Gareth spoke up as the Bridgerton siblings all turned to face their mother. 

“It’s true,” Violet said stoically, never having moved from her spot on one of the sofas. “In fact, I have a mind to love my sons and daughters-in-law more than my sons and daughters. They certainly don’t bring me the headaches you lot do.”

Anthony looked as if he was about to protest, but a hand across his chest from Kate was all the admonishment he needed before deciding against it. 

“You are all my children,” Violet began. “I would give my life for any of you, how could you think I favor one of you over the other?” 

For one of the first times in her life, all eight of her children remained silent. 

“Now, when I retire for the evening, as I am about to do,” Violet said as she finally rose, “I will thank my lucky stars for my eight children, and for the eight souls who were foolish enough to love them. I advise you all do the same.” 

The Bridgerton siblings never once again fought about who their mother’s favorite was.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm obsessed with Violet and this just spilled out. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
